Burning House
by Isabella911
Summary: "What more do you have to say Emma? I'm pretty sure I heard it all. I was going to have a kid and you run off without uttering a word. How the hell am I supposed to even look at you right now?" Emma Herrmann came back to Chicago after graduating paramedic school to set things right with Kelly Severide. It definitely won't be easy, but she's determined to get him back.
1. Chapter 1

"Gabriela Dawson, if you ever scare me like this again, I'll beat you myself! Do you understand?" Emma Herrmann asked her longtime best friend as she sat down in the hospital chair beside her bed.

"I got it Em. I'm fine. It completely breaks my heart that we lost the baby, but your dad said some wonderful things to me, and we think we'll try again one day." She replied looking into Emma's dark brown eyes.

"He does have a way with words doesn't he?" She giggled as she watched Matt walk in and sit beside his girlfriend.

"Emma, what are you doing back here? Does Kelly know you're back in town?" Matt asked looking at Herrmann's youngest daughter.

"I just got in this morning. Daddy called me about Gabby, and I was in the process of moving back anyway. No he doesn't know I'm here. I'm not really looking forward to that conversation." She answered with a sad smile, running her fingers through her chocolate brown curls.

"Emma he doesn't know why you left." Gabby replied.

"What are you talking about? I thought you got into school." Matt asked confused.

"I did, but that's not the only reason I left. I guess you should kno-" Emma was cut off by Gabby's concerned voice.

"Em you don't have to do this."

"It's time. It's okay. Well, the day Kelly found out he was named Lieutenant, I also got some news. I had been sick for a while, but thought it might've just been a stomach virus. I took Gabby to the doctor with me and found out I was ten weeks pregnant. That night I wanted to tell Kelly, but he beat me to it with his news." She said looking at Matt with tears in her eyes.

"But why did you leave? Did he know about the baby? Where's the baby now?" Matt asked looking at something outside Gabby's hospital door.

"I never told him. I knew he wouldn't take the position and I didn't know how he would take it. So, I left town. About two weeks after I left, I had a miscarriage. Hell, daddy didn't even know until the hospital called him and notified him. I know I should've told him. I know I hurt him Matt, I do. When I left he told me he hated me and didn't care to see me ever again. Now I'm back and everything's different. I just don't know what to say to him or know how to even begin to tell him what happened." She said looking up with tears running down her face.

"I don't think you have to worry about that." Matt stated solemnly looking at the door.

Matt watched as Emma's face turned ghostly pale and her almond shaped eyes grew to the size of saucers, as she stood up on shaky legs.

"Kelly."

She watched as he turned on his heel and marched down the hall.

"Kelly wait!" Emma stumbled out of the room, trying her best to get the love of her life to stop running from her.

"What more do you have to say Emma? I'm pretty sure I heard it all. I was going to have a kid and you run off without uttering a word. How the hell am I supposed to even look at you right now?" Kelly asked, not caring who was watching the argument.

"I know you're mad, but "

"No, mad doesn't even begin to describe what I'm feeling right now Emma. Why are you even here? Think you could waltz back in and everything would go back to the way it was?"

"No, that's not it at all. Please just let me explain!" She pleaded, tears clouding her vision.

"You've said enough. I don't want to see your face again." He responded as he got into the elevator.

All Emma could do was slide down the wall and sob uncontrollably. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed the all too familiar number, on the third ring he picked up.

"Daddy, please come get me."


	2. Chapter 2

"You don't have to go if you don't want to Em, but you know chief and the other guys will be more than happy to see you." Christopher Herrmann stated looking at his youngest daughter laying on the brown leather sofa.

"I know daddy. I would love to see them too. It's just that I don't think I can handle running into Kelly again. You should've seen the way he looked at me. The look in his eyes, like he hated me."

"How about you just come down for a few minutes and if you don't wanna stay you don't have to. The guys from the district are coming and you know Antonio wants to see you." He tried one last time to get her to agree, knowing she always had a soft spot for Gabby's brother.

"Fine! Just let me go get ready." She answered with a huff shoving her 5 foot frame off the couch and walking down the hall to her bedroom.

After looking through her bags, she finally slipped on a white lace off the shoulder top, burgundy leggings, and brown ankle boots. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and touched up her mascara and eyeliner.

"Okay, let's go get this over with." She told him as she grabbed her leather bag off the counter and headed out the front door.

"Oh Lord, this is going to be a long night." Herrmann whispered to himself walking to the car.

After sitting through what felt like the longest car ride of her life, they pulled up at Molly's.

"Come on Em, I'm right here with you. If Kelly does come tonight, you don't have to talk to him. You'll be too distracted listening to stories of things that have happened since you've been gone. Chief will probably try to talk you into coming to work with us." He told his daughter walking with her to the door. Emma gave him a small smile and a hug.

"Thanks daddy. I love you."

"I love you too baby." He responded tightening his arms around her curvy frame. When he thought she was ready, he released her and opened the door.

Walking into Molly's made Emma feel like she was completely back home. The lights, the smells, the sounds, all made her feel like she was almost completely whole again. The first thing she spotted as she made her way to Chief Boden was the back of Kelly's head. She was determined to keep it together and fall apart later when she was alone.

"Emma Herrmann! When the hell did you get back?" Emma felt every pair of eyes turn to her as she recognized the voice behind her.

"Antonio! I missed you!" She answered, throwing her arms around his neck as he picked her up and spun her around, not caring that he was getting death glares from Kelly.

"I missed you. I know everyone's probably wanting to talk to you, so just come by my table when you're done if you wanna catch up." He told her finally putting her back on the ground.

"I will, I need to talk to Chief first. I'll catch up with you in a bit." Kissing him on the cheek, she turned around and started to make her way to the Chief again.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ms. Emma." Chief Boden grinned standing up to hug her.

"I missed you so much!" Emma said taking the seat beside him.

"We all missed you, some of us more than others." He told her looking over her head at who she assumed was Kelly.

"Cheif who's this?" Emma turned her attention to the man sitting at the other side of the table. He was smirking at her and she got an instant dislike for the guy.

"This is Captain Dallas Patterson." Boden said introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Emma Herrmann." She responded kindly, shaking his outstretched hand.

"Pleasure is all mine." He responded, looking her up and down.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom and mingle a bit. I'll see you before I leave." She told Boden pushing her chair back, realizing she was going to have to walk by Kelly.

"Sounds good, come by 51 tomorrow, we need to discuss a job."

"Seriously?!" She asked her chocolate eyes going wide.

"Yes, seriously. You know I've wanted you on that station. Dawson might finally convince you to become a firefighter as well." He told his surrogate daughter.

"Yea, we'll see. Well it was nice to meet you again." She told Patterson, standing up and making her way to the back bathroom.

"I see you've moved on to detectives now. Destroying a firefighter wasn't enough for you?" Emma stopped in her tracks at the tone in Kelly's voice.

"What the hell are you talking about Severide?" She asked spinning around as brown met green.

"Were you seeing Dawson the whole time we were together? You sure it was my baby or was it his?" Kelly asked harshly not caring they were in a packed bar or that Antonio was headed towards them.

Before he knew it was happening, a small hand made contact to his cheek. He didn't even realized it happened until he felt the stinging and saw the tears in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you fucking serious?!" Emma asked him not believing what he was insinuating.

"I'm sorry Emm-" He started to say, but was cut off.

"You okay Emma?" Antonio asked coming up beside her and laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Yea. I'm fine. I'm leaving." She replied giving him a small smile, turning around to make her way to the door, ignoring the countless sets of eyes on her.

"Emma, wait." Kelly tried again, his voice pleading her to listen.

"I think you've said enough." Antonio responded, placing a hand on the small of her back and guiding her through the crowded bar.

"Herrmann, I'm going to take her home." He told her father as they passed by him. He nodded his head and looked at Kelly with disappointment in his eyes. He wanted nothing more than for Severide and Emma to work through their problems, but he knew they definitely had a long way to go.

"You don't have to go with me Antonio, I can manage by myself." Emma stated walking out the door.

"I'm not letting you go home alone when you're this upset. What kind of big brother would I be if I did that? We need to catch up anyway." He said smiling down at her as he led her to his truck.

"Thank you. I just can't believe he said those things. I know he's upset, and I know that I hurt him, but he knows as well as everyone else that he was my world. Hell, he still is." She told him, wiping her eyes, as they drove down the deserted street.

"He may be upset, but there's no excuse for him to act that way, especially in your daddy's crowded bar. It'll all work out, and if it doesn't you're a great girl Emma. Anyone would be lucky to have you." He told her, pulling into her driveway.

"Thank you, and thank you again for coming with me."

"No problem."

Walking into the living room, Emma sat down on the couch folding her legs under her.

"Gabby called earlier and said she was getting out of the hospital tomorrow morning. Does she know when she'll be able to go back to work?" Emma asked.

"Hopefully just a few weeks, but I'm sure you've heard how Chief Riddle has been riding 51's ass. So, it's all going to be up to him." He responded pulling a loose thread on the throw pillow.

"Yea, daddy told me all about it. Boden wants me to go up there tomorrow to discuss a job, but I do not want to have to deal with Riddle. That Patterson guy was a little weird. I didn't get a good vibe from him."

"Kelly hates him. They don't get along at all. If he finds out you and Severide have the history that you do then he'll probably flirt with you to piss him off, or he'll be rude. There's no doubt in my mind that you can't handle him. You might be tiny, but you can hold your own." Antonio told her laughing.

"For sure. Growing up around nothing but firemen will do that to you." She answered yawning.

"Go get some sleep. If you're going to see Kelly tomorrow you're going to need some sleep."

"I know, I know. I'm just sick of the arguing and the accusations. How are you not angry at what he said?" She asked moving to stand up.

"He's hurt. He knows that you would never do that, and he knows that we've always been close. When we're angry we lash out, we aim to hurt those that are closest to us. He still loves you, he proved that tonight." He said hugging her.

"Look at you, getting wise in your old age." She laughed, poking him in the side as they walked to the door.

"I try. Call me tomorrow and we can go to lunch or something. Love you." He called to her as he walked out the door.

"Love you too, and yea that sounds good." After he made it to his truck, she closed and locked the door and headed to her bedroom. She sent her daddy a text letting him know she was going to bed. She changed into one of Kelly's old t shirts and climbed under the covers.

"Lord, please let tomorrow go okay."She whispered to herself as she fell into what she hoped was going to be a peaceful slumber.


End file.
